utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Hatori Longshadow
Hatori Longshadow (羽鳥・長い影) is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History Was born at the cycle of Pale sun in Shado in the family of Shadromancer and her ward dreamer. His mother (Adelle) decided that he will be unlucky and almost abandoned him, and long time he was left to himself. He was taught by streets and a bit by his father (Evgraph). Due to the fact, that feelings between shadromancers and dreamers are forbidden, his family travelled a lot. At the end of cycle of Pale sun Evgraph died, and all what left from him - small flacon with few drops of his blood (now this flacon is the most valuable thing for Hatori). After that Hatori realized that he has powers to destroy shadromancer's materia and souls. At the cycle of Sky sun Hatori was found by Heiden Ortvick and trapped into consul's hands. Onica's Curse explained to him, how he can use his abilities and asked him about work as executioner of Cog to protect normal citizens from ghouls. Hatori accepted this and become executioner of Cog with fake name Alter. After some time gone he realized that work is kinda boring thing and first time exceeded his authority. Then these cases apeeared more often and ended with huge mistake - one day he killed a dreamer, Roma Perov (Ronnie Paranormal). At that time he had a small friendship with consul of Green part, Evangeline's Credence, and had only one decision - ask Evangeline to revive Roma as a shadromancer. He sucseeded and long time didn't see that shadro, who named Ronnir. Long time he did such crimes rarely, but failed again - when he met Kairel, he consider him as a girl (due to Kairel's long hair and thin traits) and with lies brought him to Cog. When Willow Yamaraja detected, what happened with his grandson, even Onica wasn't able to help Hatori. He was judged by Gerda Karoo and lost his right hand, then he became a Kairel's slave. Long time he rejected any romantical feelings, but finally realized that pretty attached to Kairel. Finally, Hatori helped Kairel and his former ward-dreamer Avier to return into Avier's world. Due to the fact that Kairel lost all his memories after that, Hatori used this chance for small revenge and a bit turned Kairel's life into hell, what made them enemies. Concept He is an executioner of red part of Shado. Cunning and dodgy, can be very polite and pleasant if situation requires it. Usually plays as "city fool" and often exceeds his authority. Elder brothers often told to him that his mother would be strongly dissatisfied with his behavior. All questions about his family will make him take his mask off and become cold, strict and disgruntled person. * Item - Shadow hand, strawberry, spices * Likes - booze, spices, to cook, raw chicken meat, girls, strange jokes, freedom, travellings, flower language, feel himself cool * Dislikes - do mistakes, anyone who try to know smth about his family, feel himself as a slave, his elder brothers Etymology * Hatori - * Longshadow - it's a wordplay – Long Shadow * Alter - his fake name, with which he is known in Shado. He choosed it is a tribute to "alternative life". Appearance * Hair color - dark red * Headgear - none * Eye color - green (also can be seen with red eyes - it's modification of his appearance which he uses at work) * Earphones - none Relations * Avier A - The one with whom he stands at the real origins of the Shado. * Kaj Llingvam - Hatori loves to take him out of himself and watch his reaction. However, he can show his real feelings when Kai gets sick or needs support. He also loves to feed him. * Onica's Curse - His employeer. He knows, that she cannot fire him due to his abilities, and uses it. * Heiden Ortvick - His co-worker. They both think that their opponent is annoying egoistic fool. * Ronnir - Mistake of his youth. Ronnir pretends to hate him, but he is secretly grateful for his deliverance from the shackles of his former life and would even not mind repeating that night. * Adelle - His mother. He really believed his first sights and still think that mother doesn't love him at all. But he still try to become better to change her opinion about him. * Nevermore - Creature, which appeared, when Evgraph brought old family lantern into Shado. Sometimes they act like a mirror reflections or twins, even if Hatori loathes it. * Gerda Karoo - His sworn enemy. He wants to revenge and return his hand back. Nothing more. Voicebank distribution Voice details * Input - romaji encoded and romaji+hiragana aliased * System - Microsoft Windows Voice samples * VCV Fear&Nice Beast * Large demo: DEMO Additional information Terms of Use All the provisions below shall be applied to the voicebank, Hatori Longshadow. * R-18 Content Allowed? Permission Not Required * Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? Permission Required * Commercial Use of Character Allowed? Permission Required * Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices? Yes, but derivatives must be created with permission * Click here to view the full terms of use for this UTAU. Trivia * B-day - June 14 * He is halfblood shadromancer, whom are usually known as impossible type. * He's so stuck in shadromancer's "esperanto" language, that in real world he speak on russian with lots of words from other languages (mostly English, Belarussian and Japanese). * Hatori cannot sing well at all, and Kaj always ask him to shut up, when he sings. Gallery Hatori_Longshadow_boxart.jpg|Old boxart by Sightseed Arpasing_boxart_by_Sabishi-i.png|Design for CV and Arpasing VB Hatori_core.png|Core design HatoriLongshadow.png|Design for VCV Alter and Fear VB Hatori_nice.png|Design for Nice VB External links Category:UTAU characters Category:Male vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:Fractured hope co. Category:Bankon Jam Media UTAU Category:Active characters Category:Belarus voicebanks Category:2015 voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded voicebanks Category:Kana aliased voicebanks Category:Romaji aliased voicebanks Category:Triphonic voicebanks Category:Append voicebanks Category:Bilingual voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Voicebanks from Belarus Category:English vocals